Random
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: Please don't review, follow, or favorite because I needed to upload this to my profile or else this will get deleted on my docs. I'll write this again when I need it and delete it and share it when it is needed. ( If you do read this, this is a list of moments I want to do for some of my fanfics." But please, don't read. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic World FanFic:

A character from my fanfic returns... not Alan.. not Ellie.. not Malcolm... not Lizzy... but Jamie.

* * *

><p>She crept down as quietly as she could. His back was turned to her as he looked through papers on a table. She stopped on the third stair from the bottom, and hoped on his back.<p>

" Jesus!" he exclaimed, catching her legs with his arms. " Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Ashley?"

She laughed. " Maybe."

His eyes widen as he peered over at her. " Maybe?" he repeated.

" I would never do that Stephen. I love you too much." she added, kissing his cheek. " And plus, who's gonna make me breakfast every Sunday?"

" Hey!" he sneered, he dropped her legs and her arms slid off his neck and she was laughing. Ashley could see that he was trying to stop his smile.

* * *

><p><em>Ashley's Funereal Words: <em>

" Stephen, I'm sorry... this had to happen to you. And, I didn't mean it, when I said I didn't love you. I was angry... heartbroken. But I do love you. I will always love you and only you." she whispered, repeating Stephen's words he had said to her. " And that's never gonna change, " she smiled a small smile through her tears that weren't spilling. " You know that."

She took a shaky breath, terrified by the next words that she had to say. She didn't want to, she never did. _You have to do this, he would want you to do it. Do this for Stephen. _She wiped her tears and looked down, saying three last words,

" Goodbye, Stephen Hart."

* * *

><p><em>When They Get Outside the Ambulance: <em>

" Dad, dad, dad! Don't leave. I'll-I'll do anything to keep you, right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you? I know you told me to do it myself, but.. I can't do this without you!" tears were falling, her eyes were blurry. " Come back to me! Open your eyes! You're just playing, please, please, open your eyes! You're suppose to stay here with me..."

She sniffed, holding his hand in hers. " Remember?" she squeaked.

But she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed hard and rested her head on his chest, her tears dropped on his black shirt. Ashley shook her head, she knew he was gone. Never to come back. Just like Stephen. She lost everything she cared about most.

He was gone. Dead.

Professor Nick Cutter was never coming back.

_ ( Near the End at Cutter's Funereal) _

Ashley turned to everyone. " Professor Nicholas Cutter had brought life into this world today, but his life was taken from this world. He was a beloved friend, father, leader to everyone. And we will not let my father down!" she exclaimed, thunder rumbled.

She turned quietly to his grave. " I won't give up. I will not let you down, Dad. But now... I have to leave you, y-you're gone, but you will always be remembered. And please," she dried her tears, no more crying. " _Please_," she whispered. " Remember that I..."

She looked at everyone and then back down. " I love you, dad."

A light rain poured down and everyone was starting to leave, but Jenny, Abby, Becker, Sarah, and Connor waited for Ashley in a shady spot, Abby and Connor crying softly as they watched her. Just standing there, rain dropped on her, in her hair. Thunder crackled in the background.( Better rain details later )

Ashley Cutter-Handson had just said goodbye to her father.

Forever.

* * *

><p>" You're a git, Captain. A bloody, stupid git." Sarah glared.<p>

Ashley laughed out loud and Becker glared. " It seems I've rubbed off on you." Ashley smiled at Sarah.

Sarah groaned, a smile on her face. " I'm too mean." she laughed. " Maybe I shouldn't hang out with you, who knows what else you're gonna say that might come out of my mouth and get me fired!"

" I'm still here." Becker said flatly, and the two women just laughed harder.

* * *

><p>" Hold still and it will hurt less!" Ashley snapped.<p>

* * *

><p>Jess looked at her. " Do you think Becker... likes m-someone?" she suddenly asked and Ashley looked up, and smiled at Jess, who was blushing way too much and shifting a lot.<p>

" I mean... could he-"

She got up and grabbed Jess's shoulder. " Why don't you ask him yourself, hm?"

* * *

><p>" If you call me girlfriend one more time, Connor, I'll drop kick you to the next country."<p>

* * *

><p>" You like her."<p>

Becker's eyes widen, and he looked at Ashley.

" I'm sorry?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Ashley folded her hands over her chest. " Do I have to spell it out for you? _You _like _Sarah_."

At that, she watched as his eyes widen and she bit her lip to stop from laughing. " _What? _" he asked her, his voice angry and threatening. But she wasn't scared of him, she never was.

" You heard me, Soldier Boy. It's okay." she smirked.

" And why the hell do you think I like S- Ms. Page?"

Ashley's smirk widen. It's was so funny to see the Captain having a crush on her new friend! " Well, one thing being the fact that you almost called her Sarah, instead of Ms. Page is one."

He stayed silent as she continued, " And I see the way you look at her, Captain. Just admit, Captain! You like Sarah Page!"

He shook his head. " No. I don't."

Ashley glared. " Bloody stubborn bastard." she snarled.

"_ I'm _the bloody stubborn bastard?" he asked with a smirk, " I don't think so Ms. Cutter."

She glared again. " It's Ashley, you know. You don't have to be all formal, you know. We're friends, I think."

" My god, this went to me _apparently _liking Ms. Page to you telling me we're friends. You're a surprise Ms- _Ashley_."

She smiled. " Well I- Sarah!" Ashley said, and smiled wider when she her friend walk over to her and Becker.

" Hey, I think I found something!" she said

* * *

><p>Ashley sighed as she set down a pile of papers and flopped onto her bed, she had been doing papers for the ARC four days ago, while her father was doing the rest. She closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in the sheets until the door opened and her eyes shot up. She groaned and sat up, walking over.<p>

" Hey," she smiled, getting out of the hall, her hair in a high pony tail. Stephen Hart greeted her with a smile, putting his old pants in the laundry basket and smiled over at her.

" Hey." he shrugged. " You okay? You look like you need sleep." he frowned, worry in his voice. Ashley rolled her eyes, trying to stop the smiling creeping on her face.

" _I_ was doing work for the ARC, and nah, I'm fine. That's why I slept the night before." she smiled.

He laughed and suddenly took his shirt off. Ashley stopped from walking into the kitchen and walked back, staring at her boyfriend's _bare_ chest, he had a muscular figure, broad shoulders and his chest... she shook her head, her face feeling hot and laced her hands in front of herself, her brown eyes flicking to his chest, but looking away when he smirked.

" Like what you see?" he asked her, once she turned away from him.

She made a scoffing noise and blushed deeper. " I take that as a yes?" he called out.

Suddenly, she made a squeaking sound when his hands came to her waist and spun her around, making her hit his chest and she blushed madly. It was still bare. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. " You're an idiot." she mumbled and then kissed him on his lips as there lips met in a soft kiss.

Ashley smirked on his lips as he deepened the kiss, his arms slipping around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands were on his bare shoulders, making him shiver slightly as her arms linked around his neck, kissing back moaning a little in his mouth.

Soon, the kiss became more heated as one of his hands went to her hair and took the hair tie out perfectly, her brown hair falling off her shoulders as his hands ran through it, his lips then parted from hers and gently kissed her cheek and then trailed soft kisses down her neck as she smiled, one of his hands pulling her hair over her other shoulder, another tugging on her shirt, sliding it off her shoulder a bit.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle as she kissed his forehead. His lips came in contact with hers again and she got tangled up in their kiss once again. Ashley loved their kisses, and she couldn't help but realize that she was still blushing. As they continued her hands gripped his elbows as his stayed in her brown hair, their lips breaking apart for breaths now and then.

Stephen pushed her back as they fell onto the bed, the kiss getting stronger by the second. Ashley's hands came to his cheeks, her lips breaking apart softly before pressing them against his again, his hand started playing with her top again and then...

Ashley's mobile rang.

The two broke away, Ashley's face flushing red as they looked over at her mobile. She laughed and gently pushed Stephen off, but before she did he gently kissed her neck, he fell on his back and looked up at the ceiling, groaning as Ashley's ran to her mobile, answering it. She was talking to someone and when he groaned she smacked his arm.

" Okay... bye, yeah, alright. Bye bye." she said with a smile and turned to Stephen, who was still pouty and laughed, sitting next to him, he was still laying on the bed. " You big baby, no need to pout. My dad wants me. Just for some more work him and Connor are doing. I'll be back, but... you'll probably need to be there too."

He groaned again, a grin on his face.

She smacked him again. " Stop!" she laughed and gently climbed on top of him, and kissed him gently on the lips, her hair falling in her face, brushing his cheek. He pulled it behind her ear, softly, biting her lip, but before he could do more she pulled away.

" Nuh-uh." she giggled and stood up, grabbing a brush and brushing her messed up hair- thanks to Stephen- cleaned herself up, and fixed her shirt, still blushing and looked over at him, to see him getting his shirt on. " See you later." she smiled, kissing his cheek.

" You're still blushing." he called out as she walked to the door.

She groaned and threw him a glare once he was putting his shirt back on. " What are you doing?" she asked him.

" Going out for another run, text me when you get back." he smiled, she rolled her eyes and left their flat.

* * *

><p>" Nice to see you too."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Season 4 or 5<strong>

" So, how's Becker doing?" Jess suddenly asked Ashley, raising her eye brows as she typed quickly on the keys. Ashley rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as she answered.

" Worried, but then again, what the hell is new around here?" Her eyes roamed the screen.

" When it comes to you?" Jess asked, shaking her head as she finally pulled up the location. " Nothing." Ashley glared, but a small smile tugged her lips. She was starting to get used to the young girl, who always had a great sense of humor.

" Yeah, well, he doesn't need to worry!"

" Ashley, you're you," Jess explained, spinning around in her chair and handing her a piece of paper with the coordinates on it. " We should all worry!"

" What is that suppose to mean?" The stubborn woman asked, taking the sheet of paper and saw Matt running over to her and handed it to him as Jess started walking next to Ashley, a smirk on her face.

" You're Ashley Cutter-Handson. To everyone in the ARC, that translates into courageous, intelligent, and witty. But, that also translates to stubborn, reckless, and impulsive. You're a recipe for disaster, Ashley."

Ashley growled under her breath. If it was anyone else who said that, she's have swung at them, instead she glared at her friend. " Hey!" she exclaimed " Connor is _so_ much more reckless than me! He's a big part of the 'Disaster Recipe'!"

Jess giggled.

" I have no idea what you two ladies are talking away, but it's true." Matt chimed in with a smile. Ashley huffed in annoyance and rounded at him, hitting him in the stomach with her elbow, making him laugh out of breath.

" Shut it, let's go. " She sighed.

" It's someone's time of the month." A voice said. Ashley turned to see Connor with a grin on his face.

_Idiot! _Ashley's mind screamed as she clenched her hands into fists. " CONNOR!" She yelled and he screamed in terror and starting running out of the ARC so they could all go to the anomaly and for himself to hide behind Becker.

Matt straightened up. " Alright!" he said, grabbing Ashley's waist to stop her from running towards Connor. She struggled to let go. " Ashley, you can kill Connor later, alright? We've gotta go. "

* * *

><p>" I almost lost you once-" Stephen Hart<p>

" I'm not yours to loose!" Ashley Cutter-Handson " Not anymore."

Ashley breaks up with Stephen in Season 2 Episode 6. Ashley comes back in the Prologue in season four.

" Why'd you have to go?" Ashley asked to herself as she sat at her desk, tears falling down. No. She wouldn't cry. She was done crying. She wasn't going to cry over him anymore, she needed to move on from the man she loved.

* * *

><p>" Just... tell me how," Connor said. " How could you kill, your own husband?"<p>

Ashley quickly looked up at the question. She wanted to know this too. Helen's eyes looked away from Connor's for a moment, and then looked at her, brown eyes locking with brown. Helen looked away from her, and back at Connor.

" I loved him, Connor. But he was apart of all this. Part of everything that goes wrong. This is the beginning of the chaos. It all starts here." she said, looking over at Ashley every now and then, as she said that she pulled out the Artifact from Connor's slackened grip.

" What are you talking about?" Lester asked her.

" Then why not just kill me too?" Ashley suddenly asked and she felt every single person in the ARC look at her. " You killed my father. You said he was the start of chaos. Why? He wanted to make things right! Why not kill me too? I was apart as the same thing as my father, yet, you let me live. You let me bloody live. As if I was just yours. As if I wouldn't care if you killed him! So why not just kill me too?!"

Ashley's tone was demanding and the look on her face matched the tone in her voice.

Helen stayed silent. " I don't know."

" Enough with the crap, Helen! There is damn good reason why you let me live! Don't you just stand there like an idiot, and tell me you don't know why!" she shouted at her mother, angry flashing in her brown eyes.

Her mother, however, stayed calm.

" Helen." Ashley stated, becoming impatient.

She stayed silent. Soon, Ashley did too.

" Because..Because I care about you... very much." Helen said.

Ashley crossed her arms. There was something her mother wasn't telling her and Ashley was getting sick and tried of all of her annoying crap. She opened her mouth to say something but her mother beat her too it.

" I love you." her mother said quickly.

Everyone in the ARC stood in silence. Ashley froze, her eyes widening. No... her mother couldn't love her. She gave her away, she killed the man she loved, she killed her father. She ruined everything, she could never forgive her after everything she did to the team. To her. Would she actually forgive her mother? Would she?

" After all these years," Helen said softly. " I loved you from the day you were born. I knew you would be a beautiful, intelligent, dependable young woman when you grew up. You are my daughter. _MY_ Daughter. You were never meant to be anyone else's. I only sent you away... because I knew you would agree with your father and that my theories ridiculous and I wasn't ready to raise a child. But I love you. And I always will. I care for you, so much. Because I knew if anything happened to you, I would die as well.."

Ashley was frozen. Her mother looked her straight in the eyes. But... she barely even knew her mother. She remembered seeing her face when she was a baby, she remember Helen being a motherly figure to her during High School and her University times, and she remembered she almost loved her as a mother as well.

Suddenly, something clicked in her mind at the words she just said. _" Because I knew if anything happened to you, I would die as well.." _

_No... _Ashley thought, her eyes widening as she felt Christine's men and everyone's eyes still on her. " You." Ashley gasped, angry and hurt flashing in her eyes. She could see that everyone didn't know what she was talking about, but Ashley knew exactly what she was going to.

" If loved me SO much, then again I will ask this, again, why did you kill dad, hmm? WHY?! You said you cared about me, then why did you kill him? Did you think I was going to crawl back to you and join you as if I didn't give a damn about him? As if he was nothing, and you were the only person I could trust?! After what you did?! You were wrong!" she shouted.

Helen stood in silence, watching her daughter.

" YOU were the one who left me! Dad wanted me! He cared! He cared a lot more than you ever did about me! And what?! You left me," Ashley took a shaky breath her body feeling as if it would shut down. " Even...if we were a happy family, we- you would have left anyway. You did this all for yourself. That's why you saved me when I was hurt, wasn't it? You did it for yourself!"

She couldn't believe it. ...

" You love me?" Ashley repeated, the word 'love' made he heart pound. " That's not love, _mum._" she spat out.

Everyone was watching them. Ashley's head was spinning, goosebumps crawled on her skin. She couldn't believe it... her mother only loved her for... she took a deep breath and glared up at her mother. _No... she is not my mother. I'm NOTHING like her._

Helen opened her mouth. " I love you. I care, Ashley. I told you."

" No," she whispered, looking down before looking back up and speaking in a strong voice. " You may 'love' me. But I sure as_ bloody hell_ don't love you."

" I'm still your mother!"

That's when she had it, she clenched her hands in fists and growled at Helen. " No! You're not! My mother died eight years ago and left me, you're just a woman who

" We can start over, Ashley." Helen said, walking closer to Ashley a smile on her face. " You can come with me. I can give you the mother you deserve... we can be together. I never got a chance with you, I had a chance with Nick, but never with you. Come with me, we can start over."

Ashley took a shaky breath. " You never _wanted _a chance with me." she snarled. " Why the hell would you think I would go with you, after all you've done? I'm not stupid. I'm not going to give up on the people I care about. And I _will not _break my promise to dad.

* * *

><p>Becker looked over at Ashley and closed his eyes, and exhaled through his nose and turned to Ashley once again, leaning forward slightly. " And what happens if you get hurt, hmm?"<p>

" I won't. You wouldn't let that happen."

* * *

><p>Next thing Ashley knew, she was suddenly in a helicopter with Danny Quinn.<p>

Goodbye World.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gun Safety: <strong>_

Stephen walked around the room, and then heard bullets.

_Bullets!? _His mind screamed, and his legs hurried over to the room were he heard the shots.

Another.

Another.

Another.

Then a sound of a girl? Stephen stopped, his mind feeling dizzy. He knew that certain sign. _Ashley. _

He then began running, as fast as his legs could take him. He felt his breath get caught in his throat, and the bullets stopped. Stephen just prayed nothing happened to Ashley. Or else he was going to kill someone.

So when he finally found his breath, he heard more shots. Then his mind raced, he had to reach the room. He took a turn then another, and another and slammed the door open and screamed,

" Ashley!"

Then she spun around, taking off her ear muffs and her hair spinning over her shoulder, and raised an eye brow at her friend. She stood there, beautiful and unharmed.

_Unharmed _

That's all he needed to hear and see. Her safe, and then he finally found her staring at him like an idiot and he shifted, feeling his face redden. " What?" She asked and leaned against the desk.

" I-uh. Heard gunshots." He said simply, his heart beating as she arched her eye brow higher and then hummed, " Uh-huh?" She asked, a soft smile appearing on her face.

Stephen felt like a school boy trying to ask out his crush. " I..uh thought you were hurt." He said, and then cursed himself for saying that as her smile broke into a soft smirk, a giggle coming out making him twitch.

" Well thank you: for being worried. I'm just practicing my aim, I haven't used guns in a long time." She stated, shrugging and then an idea popped in Stephen's head.

_Maybe I can help you. _

Ashley then broke into a smile, and he realized after a second that he had said that out loud. " I, mean. I could. If you want." He stated coolly, shrugging. And she still smiled.

" Well I would happy if you can."

Stephen then nodded, and came next to her and smiled. " All right, the first thing you need to know is a gun is a weapon. It is dangerous."

" Thanks, Captain Obvious." She smiled and then took the pistol gently from his hands.

" So rule 1: you don't aim at things you don't want shoot. Like friends and allies." He stated and then turned around to see if she was holding it right, and he noted that whenever she was focused she had a shimmer in her eye and her brows furrowed a little. And he shook his head and looked at her.

" Got it." She nodded. She pointed to the target, and he saw her fingers shaking slightly. " Aim at things you want to shoot." He stated and she let out a shaky breath.

" The target?" She asked hesitantly, acting different then before and it made Stephen frown.

" That target would be good."

Ashley shuffled her feet apart a bit, and then held the gun and then Stephen ran behind her and held her elbows. She then gasped and then looked over her shoulder slightly and looked at him, he gave her a nod and said, " It's fine you just-need to hold it up like this." He said lifting the gun slightly in front of the target.

He then found himself gently rubbing circles around her elbows, calming her down a bit. He then leaned down to her ear,

" Right here." He whispered in her ear sending a chill down her spin and she nodded, " O-okay." He stepped back then said, " Remember to breathe, aim, and then shoot." He said softly, handing her the earmuffs and she nodded.

" Oh and when your facing someone, remember to aim your gun down so you don't shoot them, okay?" He asked, and she nodded again. And then put the earmuffs on her ears and then held up her gun and began to shoot.

" Now?" She asked.

" Go for it," He smiled and placed the earmuffs on. She then pulled the trigger, and Stephen watched it.

They both looked at the paper, but there was no whole. Stephen turned to Ashley who didn't have a disappointed look on her face, just a surprised one. He then nodded,

" Try again."

Then she shot again, and straightened herself, sometimes moved around a bit, and then pulled the trigger. They worked for a bit, until the sun was seating down. She took her earmuffs off, and smiled.

" I did it!" She said, and Stephen raised an eye brow. " You've shot with guns before..why so happy now?" He asked. " Well because, I was never really good at shooting and things like that, I'm more a survivor person."

" Ah I see."

" And because you helped me." Stephen smiled and then nodded. " Thank you, Stephen." She smiled and hugged him softly, before turning around and walking with him.

They took ten shots and she got 8 out of 10, and he looked over at her. She was getting good, they should do it more often.


	2. Chapter 2

I Warned You

Sarah cringed as she watched her friend, Jenny, go on the dance floor and dance to music that she was shouting over. " This was a bad idea." she said to her group of colleagues, Becker, Ashley, Connor, Abby, and Cutter.

" No, it wasn't. We needed a break." Becker stated.

" No, I think she means giving Jenny too many drinks." Cutter added, leaning over to Becker to tell him.

The Captain grinned.

" Well, yeah. She looks like a drunk chicken." Becker said.

Abby and Ashley laughed. " Oh come on, she works to hard. She needed a break too." Abby said to him.

Connor grinned when he saw Jenny almost trip on her heels on the dance floor. " I warned you." Ashley stated, taking a sip of her drink, smirking into her glass. Everyone groaned when she said this.

" Ugh, here." Connor sighed, handing Ashley a five dollar bill.

" You two bet?" Abby asked, staring at her friends.

They shrugged. " Yeah, I know Jenny. I knew she was at least gonna get get a little drunk." Ashley answered.

Abby smiled. " True. But look her, she looks free and happy."

" And _wild. _" Connor added. Sarah hit his knee.

" I'll take her home." Cutter finally said, standing up and walking over to the dance floor.

The rest of the team shook their heads as he did. " Not a good idea." Connor said and Becker nodded.

" You never know, he might get her home."

Abby laughed. " With that much drinks she has? No way."

" M-hmm. And if he did get her home, she'd probably want him to come in bed with her." Becker grinned, sneaking a glance at Sarah, who's face heated up and smacked his arm. " For sleep." he added.

" What?" Connor, Abby, and Ashley asked in confusion but a tease in their voices.

Sarah blushed deeper. " I was drunk one time, Becker took me home, I asked him to stay, he apparently said yes, sat down in a chair that looked comfortable, but really wasn't and then I asked him to come with me, to get comfortable. End of story."

" But you still had your clothes on, right?" Ashley asked.

" Yes." Sarah answered quickly.

" Maybe." Becker added just as quickly.

Sarah gasped. " BECKER!"

" Just kidding." he teased.

:

:

Out on the dance floor, Cutter looked at Jenny, who looked liked she was just about to fall and faint. " Ah, Jenny." he called out and waved a hand, she set her glass on the table and smiled cutely at him before dizzily walking up to him, she almost tripped, but caught herself.

" Cutter!" she giggled. " Or, Nick. Which do you prefer again?" she asked, walking closer.

He felt his face heat up of how close she was. " Um, either one is- is fine."

" How about..." she thought for a moment, biting her lip. " I'll just call you _Professor_ , how's that?" she whispered, her breath on his lips.

Cutter looked away from her gaze and clenched his fists when he heard his team laughing. " It's... fine." he said, looking deeply into her brown eyes before snapping back into reality. " Look, Jenny, you're drunk, maybe we should get you home." he said, putting a hand on her back and tried walking her out the door but she moved away.

" No!" she said, jerking away. " I wanna stay." she added a little quieter.

He gave her a look. " Sorry..." she muttered, brushing her hand behind her ear. He frowned.

" Jenny... you're drunk."

Cutter felt better when she giggled. " Little bit, yeah."

He actually felt humorous when he saw Jenny a little off her guard. " So, let me take you home. You can rest in bed." he told her.

" Okay!" she smiled and he felt a warm flutter in his chest. " If," she started.

Cutter groaned. " If!" he huffed and looked at her for her to finish.

" If, you have a dance with me."

He stared at her. Him? Dance with Jenny? While she's drunk? " I-"

Jenny sniffed and looked down at her feet. " It'll be quick, I promise. I'm not horrible."

_God, I can't say no to her. _

" Fine, but if I do you have to promise that you'll- whoa!" he didn't get a chance to finish, because Jenny grabbed his hand and was already dragging him to the dance floor as a soft music played, he didn't notice that Connor and Abby were dancing as well, and Becker and Sarah, while Ashley crossed her leg over her other leg and took a sip from her glass and smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, whadda think? **

**This is probably my favorite one so far! Lucy Brown is simply adorkable, isn't she? :) She's so lovable, just like Hannah!**

**Next Chapter: Connor overreacts. **


	3. Chapter 3

Furious

Stephen Hart shifted his weight as he stared into the deep, brown eyes of Ashley Cutter-Handson and he could see the icy fire that crackled. Her hands were clenched and her teeth were gritted, her muscles were tense and she looked more frightening than anything.

She was absolutely furious.

" Ashley, please!" he begged, and stood straighter to seem that he was more in control, but when she gave a glare and the fire in her eyes rose he took a step back and sucked in a breath. " Look, I know you're mad-"

She interrupted and he flinched. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

" Mad!?" she screamed. " I'm so much more than mad, you bloody bastard! You, had an affair with my mother! And you didn't even care to tell me, or my father! WHY?! What kind of friend are you, sleeping with a woman, who was already married! Did you see the hurt and pain in my father's eyes?! Did you know how horrible and stupid he felt?!"

He clenched his fists. " Hey!" he yelled and she snarled at her boyfriend. " I didn't know any better!" he leaned forward to her, but she didn't pull away. " She, I was stupid! I didn't know any better! So don't you turn the tables on me saying-"

" Don't turn the tables on you?! Are you an idiot!? This. Is. Your. Fault! What, did you think it was my fault? Did you think it was Helen's fault? No, it was you _and _my mother! " she screamed and then her eyes widen when she looked at his face. " No... you thought it was my dad's fault."

" No, no! Ash-"

" You think it's his fault?! YOU CARELESS, STUPID, FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed and stormed up to him again. " You-"

Stephen grabbed her shoulders and she tries to move away. " It was an accident! You know how Helen is, she's a bitch who seduces people and ruins lives! So, it's still her fault! But I'm sorry. I'm _so, so, so sorry_. I regretted my mistake the moment we did it. You know I want to change what happened! And I don't, and never will blame Cutter or you for this."

She was furious, her temper was rising and rage bottled with in her.

But, Ashley knew in her heart that he would never blame her or her father, but her mind and body disagreed. " You-" she snarled and suddenly great, unbearable pain came up his cheek hurting like hell, and he tumbled back, holding his hand to his cheek, staring at Ashley with wide blue eyes.

She slapped him.

Hard.

" What was-" he stopped when he realized what he was saying. " No, I deserve that." he added, he really did. Stephen even knew he did.

Ashley glared. " Yeah you do."

" But please, I know you need some answers on _why _I did it, but you just need to-"

" Maybe I don't need answers, maybe I just need to punch you in the face."

Her temper was hot. He saw her muscles tense and she was standing tall. " Well, you already slapped me."

" Bye." she said after a while. " But don't think I'll just randomly forgive you." she added and stormed away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley meets Cutter on a stormy night, abby claudia and ashley have girl time, becker thinks about everyone on the team, connor dresses up as the mad hatter danny reacts, Nick's P.O.V. when Ashley returns, Cutter jealous Ashley Connor and Stephen help, danny and Ashley talk

Rigger and Wrecker

Wake Me Up Inside :)

Chocolate :)

The Lost World :)

Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval- Season 3 :)

Seeing His Ghost :)

The Mer :)

And You Are...? :)

Why I Came Back :)

All Over Again :)

Jurassic Park III: The Journey Back :)

Primeval: Season 4 - A New Start :)

What If

Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval - Season 5 :)

Jurassic World :)

Shark of Darkness :)

Flashbacks with Stephen:

Ashley shows him fossils

Stephen teaches Ashley how to shoot a gun.

Ashley has a dream about Stephen.

With Cutter:

Ashley teaches Cutter how to dance.

Cutter and Ashley has dinner.

Ashley is sick and cutter takes care of her.

-DragonGirl23 -Nightfury101

Blue open back shirt with buttons

JP 3:

" I really can't decide if I like you or hate you." 


	5. Chapter 5

_It's all your fault. _  
><span>

Ashley Cutter-Handson shook her head and slammed the door shut, taking some shaking breaths from outside and stared at the man in front of her and shook off her jacket, tear tracks stinging her eyes.

She stormed over to a stole and sat down, looking at her hands when the man walked over to her and raised an eye brow. " Give me something strong." she muttered and he nodded, and once she heard him walk away to get her drink, she played with her fingers and cried softly.

It was the day of Stephen Hart's funeral and she was acting strong... but now, she needed something to get rid of the pain. When he came back, she kept her head down as he set the drink down, her muscles clenched and her body shook.

Ashley slowly grabbed the glass and stared at the liquid. _It's your fault he died. _She shook her head and leaned her head back, taking a gulp of the drink and setting down the glass. She felt... lightheaded and heard the bell dingle from the door as more people came in.

The barman took the glass and looked at her. " Give me another." she ordered harshly, he nodded and scattered to the kitchen but she called after him when she realized that people were sitting down next to her... _couples _to be exact. Her heart clenched and she felt her muscles weaken.

" You know what? Can I have the whole bottle?" she asked, staring at the man with tired eyes.

He shook his head. " Can't do that."

She glared and sighed, pulling some money from her jean pocket. " Here. Now, give."

The man smirked and handed her the bottle and she quickly got up and walked over to get her jacket and left the bar.

Ashley looked down at the bottle, which was so shiny, her eyes stinging with tears, choking on her throat. _Am I really doing this? _She thought to herself, looking at the bottle. _Yes, you need to get rid of the pain._

Rain pounded on her head and shoulders, making her shiver as she rushed to her flat, which she and Stephen used to live in. More tears were brought to her eyes as she stepped inside feeling the emptiness well inside of her.

Next thing she knew, she was throwing her head back and gulping down the bottle.

After a few minutes, she was feeling light headed and she could barely walk, she was forgetting everything, she felt so... light... like a bird. Ashley felt happy, she suddenly giggled, running her fingers through her hair and sighed.

_I... feel great! _Her mind laughed and she reached for the bottle to get more of her drink, but stopped when her mobile rang, she sighed and looked at her mobile, the same person calling like they did minutes ago. She glared at the number.

**DAD! :) :) :) **

Ashley rolled her eyes and ignored her mobile and gulped down the rest of the bottle and sat in silence, hearing the ran pound on the door and suddenly she was holding her stomach and rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Nick Cutter was worried sick.<p>

He was driving in the pouring rain, he called his daughter more than once and she never answered. He thought she would be asleep, but he knows she always answers her calls.

He looked down at the flats and stopped seeing her flat. Pain swelled up in his heart, it used to be her and Stephen's flat. He remembered visited and loved how happy they looked.

A loud clap of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts as he parked into the driveway, rushing out of his truck to stop at her door. He couldn't help but feel nervous, he didn't like the way he felt, why was he nervous?

Well, he's never been that much of a comforter. He was never really that good. So, he knocked and waited.

No one answered.

Cutter knocked again. And waited.

No one answered.

He didn't want to be impatient so he waited and then had enough of it, and reached for the door handle, glad that she didn't lock the door he quietly stepped inside, looking around the flat.

God, he felt so empty.

" Ashley?" he called, and looked over at a counter seeing a large bottle and his eyes widen as he walked over to it and held it in his hands, he didn't know what it was, but he didn't have a good feeling. " Ashley?" he called again, looking for his daughter.

" Hey! You weren't invited, Mr.!"

Cutter spun around, looking at his daughter, and raised an eye brow.

She was twirling around a little bit, and when she stopped her knees gave away and she giggled, swaying side to side, no longer noticing that her father was in her house, at that, he saw the wildness and innocence gleaming in her brown eyes as she crumbled to the floor, giggling madly.

" Oh bloody hell," he whispered, rushing over to her side to help her up, as he did she started swaying again and giggling, almost falling to the floor again. _She's... she's drunk. My daughter is drunk. _

Ashley drank once in a while, but she only did that when she was having fun or needed some cheering up, or needed to cool off and she never drank to much to the fact that she got drunk.

But today seems different.

" Ashley?" he whispered, holding her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " What have you gotten yourself into?" he couldn't help but crack a small smile when she wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

" Daddy," she laughed and he stopped, his eyes widening. " You weren't invited." she hiccuped.

_'Daddy'... she called me- Nick! Get a grip, take her to bed. _" Hey." he smiled, letting her go, but still opening his arms seeing if she would fall again. But she looked so free, like a bird flying high in the sky.

" What- what are yooouuu doing he-hherre?" she slurred at him.

" I was checking on you. I'm glad I did, sweetheart, you're drunk."

She glared. " Am not!"

Cutter gave her a look.

Ashley blushed deeply, looking down. " Maybe a little."

" Ashley, try to get a hold of yourself. Where did you get that bottle?" he asked her, getting right to the point.

She squirmed a little and started to tilt backward, he quickly caught her elbow with his hand.

" What bottle?" she slurred and he watched her cheeks heat up, her face turning pink to red. So red. Like a rose.

" The bottle you drank from."

Ashley gasped, nodding, her brown hair swaying and her bangs, as she took another clumsy step and faced him. " Oh! That shiny bottle! Well-" she said and skipped over to a chair and sat down, almost falling down as she skipped and clapped her hands on her legs.

" I was coming back from Stephen's funeral and I stopped at the bar. I had a drink, but then people were coming. I didn't want them to see me like I was. So, I asked the man for the whole bottle and it was so good... that I drank it all!"

She must have noticed, he cursed himself for letting his guard down around her. " Don't try to avoid me." she said, wrapping her arms around her body and tugged on her jacket harder and shivered silently.

Cutter watched her, looking around her flat, biting her lip and twirling her fingers around her brown hair. He blinked, focusing out of his thoughts and stared at her when she called his name.

" Are you alright, daddy?"

He called her daddy.

" Yes, I'm fine. But, Ashley, you might want to go to bed."

Ashley laughed, standing up. " I feel so light, like a... like a bird!" she giggled.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but:

Suddenly, she crumbled to the floor and started sobbing. _Sobbing. _Shocked, he stood there, his eyes widening in fear. He watched her sob, her body aching with each scream, tears fell to the floor as they finished rolling down her cheeks.

_Don't just stand there!_

" Ashley!" he said, sliding to the floor and gripping her arms to pull her up. His mind raced, her eyes were red and puffy and more tears were rolling down her cheeks, his heart squeezed.

" I didn't want this to happen. I'm suppose to be strong, I'm not... I wasn't suppose to cry in front of you, but at that moment, I didn't care! I... I needed to let my emotions out, but when I was at Stephen's funeral... I couldn't- I felt so broken. He risked his life... for you. For the ARC. For me. I _loved _him, dad. I didn't want to let him go. But all I feel is pain. " _  
><em>

" That's why you went to the bar." he stated.

His daughter nodded, her tears stopping and her fingers clutched onto his jacket. " I did it when I was a teen. Stephen never found out though."

Cutter's eyes softened and watched his daughter's head fall onto his chest, and close her eyes. " I've never been this scared." she whispered.

He knew what she was hiding.

" Don't blame yourself."

Ashley looked up, her brown eyes widening in shock. " How did yoou-?"

" I know you too well, Ashley." he said with a small smile and shrug. When she didn't smile back, he gripped her elbows. " Ashley, I know you're hurting. So am I, I will never get that imagine out of my head. But Stephen wouldn't want this from us, he would want us to move on. He wouldn't want us moping around."

She raised her eye brows. " How do you know?"

" I know him, believe it or not, he used to drink too."

Ashley gasped as if he just told her the most shocking thing. " Really?"

He nodded. " Really."

At his surprised, she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and they just sat there, in silence. He knew she was calming herself down, thinking about everything he said and memorizing it, until she followed his words.

After a while, he lifted her up and she lightly gasped. " You're going to bed." he commanded.

She opened her mouth to argue, but for once, she didn't, she just nodded as he walked towards her room and placed her on the bed and went to turn off the light, but then slowly sat in a sofa.

He heard her move and through the moonlight saw her raise her eye brows. " What the bloody hell are you doing?" she whispered.

" Staying here."

" Why?"

" To make sure you're going to be okay."

" I'm always, okay."

" I'm still staying."

" Why?"

" I just told you why."

" Why?"

" Ashley, I want to make sure you're going to be okay. I don't want to leave you alone."

" Why?"

" Ashley." He hissed, his tone teasing.

She giggled and he smiled.

Then, he closed his eyes after a while and sighed, but opened them when she got out of bed and poked his arm. " Yes, Ashley?"

Cutter watched her eyes light up in the moonlight. " Thank you, for staying with me."

" It's the least I could do."

She leaned and kissed his cheek, and hugged him, before crawling into bed.

In the morning, Cutter woke up and frowned when he didn't see Ashley in her bed, he got up and knitted his eye brows when he saw a note written in beautiful hand writing and picked it off of Ashley's bed.

_Connor called, he wanted to talk to you but you looked so tired and vunerable that I didn't want to wake you. So, I went. I'm probably already there by now, so you can leave and give me a call. And, thanks for... being there for me. Thank you again, dad. You're always there for me, even when I don't need you. Although, could you pick me up some asprin? After waking up, my head hurt like hell! _

_No more shiny bottles of drinks for me. _

_- Ashley_


	6. Chapter 6

Deleted Scene

Ashley Cutter-Handson sighed and typed on her laptop, her brown eyes locked on the screen. But she looked when she heard a noise behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw nothing, and shrugged but when she went to go back typing, she looked up to see her very own mother, Helen, in front her.

" What do you want, Helen?" Ashley snapped, she watched her mother's eyes widen for a moment and stop to stare at her daughter.

" Helen?" she gave a dry laugh. " What happened to mum?"

" You haven't earned that title yet." she stated simply, clenching her fists when she stood up.

She watched in disgust as a small smirk grew on Helen's face. " _Yet? _So you're giving me a chance?"

" I never said that..." Ashley closed her laptop and threw her bag over her shoulder, she then stopped and turned glare to her. " What do _you _want anyways?"

" I wanted to see you. Thought I'd come by and check on you."

Ashley scoffed. " So now you're playing the mom card?" she turned to face her. " So, save it. I don't want nor need it."

Helen stopped walking and glared at her daughter. " What's with the attitude? Did Nick or Stephen make you have this?"

" This is not about them!" Ashley exclaimed, temper rising. " Plus, I've always had this attitude. You should know... you watched me grow up right in front of your eyes."

The two women stopped and stared at each other in silence. Ashley searched her mother's eyes, thoughts running through head at the speed of lightning not giving her a chance to think about her next words.

" You never wanted a family, did you?" she whispered.

" Of course I did, if I didn't, I wouldn't have married Nick. We were just young and stupid-"

Ashley held a hand to stop her. " I know, Dad told me."

" Honey, you knew we had to give you up."

She snarled. " You didn't have to! We could have grown up together! Dad wanted me, he didn't want to leave me after he knew what he was doing! You knew he wanted to keep me, and yet, you didn't even listen to your husband and you gave me up, you left me. Why? Did you want him to get pissed at you and then you run away to make him realize his mistake?"

Helen gaped at her daughter. " But, even if we were a family, you would have left anyways, wouldn't you? All to go through those damn anomalies."

" What ever you and Nick might think, I've missed you both. Very much, sweetheart." Helen said, walking up to her daughter and went to brush her cheek with her hand, like she watched Cutter do when Ashley was frustrated, but she jerked away.

" You have a very funny way of showing it." Ashley backed away from Helen. " You've been playing us. Like you just... expect us to be happy family, as if these events never happened."

" You know it's not like that!"

" Sure seems like it. " Helen went to talk but Ashley stopped her. " Just... leave. Leave me alone, go back to dad, you did want to see him correct?" she added with a touch of venom in her voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So... that's a deleted scene from my 'Ashley Cutter-Handson' series in Season 1 Episode 6. I'll update soon! And don't forget to review! See you all very, very soon! And if you haven't read my Primeval series, you could check it out on my profile, and review and favorite on that story, please!**

**Next Chapter: Ashley is going to her father's office and finds something surprising**

**:) **


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley Cutter- Handson was just a Paleontologist. A normal human being who loved finding dinosaur fossils. But that all changed when she found an anomaly in the Forest of Dean and she had have her curiosity get the best of her. After all, curiosity kills the cat. So... when she stepped into the anomaly she never imagined that when she was trapped in the past that it would change her life forever.

She never imagined that she would be part of a team of people who found each other, she never imagined that the team and herself would be fighting off creatures from the past and the future, she never imagined that the anomalies would be a big deal, she never imagined that she would fall in love, she never imagined that she would be her own Professor's daughter, she never imagined that her mother was insane, she never imagined finding out the man she loved and her mother had an affair.

She never imagined forgiving him and falling in love all over again until he betrayed her and her father again, but then risked his own life to save theirs.

Ashley Cutter-Handson would have never imagined crying her heart out when she watched him get eaten live without making a single scream.

But she lost it all.

After his death everything went down hill. She never felt well. Headaches, dizziness. Then... all of a sudden her mother comes back and murders her father. Her whole world crashed down.

She lost everything she loved. Then... she began shutting people out, staying strong for the team, not wanting them to see her weak. She had to stay strong for them... she had to stay strong for_ Connor Temple_ , her best friend, who has always been there for her.

Then, she was pushed aside and was lost in the past... again. After all she did, all the sacrifices she made and everything and everyone that left her, she was re-paid by getting locked in the past, drowning in her own insanity.

But that wasn't the end.

She thought it was.

But it wasn't.

It never was.

She thought it was the end, but then an anomaly opened leading her home and everything felt okay. She was in a flat with a new friend, she was with her old friend who wouldn't stop looking after her, she got her job back, and her very, very old friends returned.

But everything went downhill again when Connor Temple went working for a man who was going to destroy the whole world, when she found out that her new leader was from the future, when Philip Burton threatened to kill them all, when Abby Maitland and Connor kept fighting, and when she was also having fights with him.

But then he brings up her father. How he wanted to change the future... but he never did.

That made her temper rise and her heart break.

They had another fight and he told her he just wanted her to be proud of him.

At that her eyes were glassy and she turned to him and stood strong and told him, _" I was always proud of you." _

It was nowhere near the end, the team had to find a way to stop Philip, but then... a lot of things happened, most of them making them almost die out there for trying to save people. But they made it, they did it. They stopped the end of the world.

After that, they still went on many... many adventures having fights, dramatic times, new secrets, her and Connor trying to find out more about the anomalies, injuries, almost deaths, more risks, sacrifices, and even another Matt and even more mentions of her loved ones:

_" At least I didn't betray you like Stephen!" _

_" Did Stephen ever care?" _

_" Did you ever help your father?" _

_" Cutter was just a scientist, THAT'S ALL!" _

But after all that fighting and risks and sacrifices... they made it through.

In the end, she watched her team finding the ones they love, seeing smiles on their faces and just seeing them happy. In the end, that's all she really needs.

She watches from a table as Abby and Connor -the almost wed couple- dances, Connor's hands sliding onto her stomach now and then because... well, Ashley finally found out what Abby had whispered to Connor that one day.

She was pregnant.

Her and Connor were having a baby.

Ashley remembered how happy she left for them. Then, when they went to tell everyone else she stopped and wondered what her father would think of those two. They had come a long way.

Jess and Becker also sneaked secret smiles at each other, although they weren't together Ashley knew they would be soon. Right now they were just down dancing and were laughing with each other.

Emily and Matt were also officially a couple, and they were adorable.

Lester was here dancing with his wife as well, his kids were laughing and giggling around the ARC as they played with Rex, Sid, and Nancy. Ashley smiled and took a sip of wine. She wondered what would have happened if her father or Stephen were still here, and Jenny.

Ashley sighed and got up, quietly walking away from the team and rushed over to her locker to get her jacket, she opened it up and suddenly a book fell onto her feet making her yell in pain.

Her brown eyes widen and picked up the book, sat on a bench, opened it up, and let out a cry when she saw the first page written in her father's hand writting. _" For my beautiful, brave, intelligent, stubborn daughter... Ashley." _

She slowly opened the page and almost dropped the book, pictures were everywhere of the team. All the way from the beginning to the end... to her and her father in the Forest of Dean, there were pictures of them in the ARC and the Home Office.

Some pictures were of her and Stephen, her and Connor, her and Abby, Abby and Connor, Connor and Stephen, some of Captain Ryan, and everyone smiling, trying to get away from the camera, or making funny faces.

But most of the pictures were of her and Cutter. He always wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead, gave her a funny look, tried to cover her, always smiled when a picture of them was taken. There was some of them in the Home Office, in front of an Anomaly sit, in the University, or in the ARC.

Tears poured down her face and she got up and dug through her locker, finding pictures of the new team from a while ago. There was some pictures of Connor and Abby, herself and Jess, Becker and Jess, herself and Becker, Matt, Emily, even some of Lester, the new ARC. And even older ones with Sarah and Becker, Jenny, Danny, Sid and Nancy...

She stuck them in blank pages of the book and skipped to see if there was anymore, and there were a lot. Her eyes stopped on the last page, which was fully written on.

_Dear Ashley, _

_I know... I know I may not be the greatest father. But everyday I try so hard just to see a smile on your beautiful face, and watch you find some way to fight back when something is really down. I love you for that. You are strong. You are beautiful. You are my daughter... _

_I never thought I would find you. And when I found out I have been looking at my own daughter the whole time... an instinct came, like I always needed to protect you, and I did. But I didn't want you to feel like you could always relay on me, I wanted you to know that I won't always be there for you. _

_And when my time comes, just know... that you never give up. Don't. That's not you, you never give up. This is a tough world, you will make risks and sacrifices for this team and I might to as well. But even when things are tough and you feel like you want to give up, sweetheart, read this, look at the photos, add some new photos if you took any, remember the good things that happen and have faith. _

_Because it is never the end of you journey. _

_And remember, I love you, Ashley Cutter-Handson. _

She dropped the book, tears spilling from her face and stood up, leaned against the locker and cried softly. He... he was making it all this time for her, he never wanted them to end, he wanted them to be happy a father and daughter. But... no, anomalies, creatures, Helen, everything got in the way of that.

She punched the locker, and cried.

But... if it weren't for the creatures, the anomalies, Helen, then they would have never gone on this incredible journey.

Footsteps could be heard, and she looked up to see Connor, his eyes widen in panic and rushed over to her. " Ashley! Ashley!" he yelled gripping her shoulders, shaking her as she shook her head tears sliding down her cheeks as he brushed them away. " Ashley! Answer me!"

Ashley opened her mouth, but no words came out. " Ashley Cutter-Handson!"

Then, she looked at him, as he brushed her tears away, only for more to come. She watched his own eyes well with tears and she knitted her eyes brows. " Why are you crying, Con?"

" Because I'm emotional. I don't like it when you cry, Ashley. Please don't cry." he sniffed, she cooled down and looked at her. " What's wrong? What happened?"

Tears.

" Nothing's wrong. Look." she pointed to book and he looked over it, and smiled.

" These- I took these. That's why Cutter wanted the copies." He realized.

Ashley walked over to him and sat down, " Look. Look how much... fun we had."

He sniffed. " Look, there's Stephen. And Abby. And look! Captain Ryan."

She sniffed again. " Yeah, and look-" she flipped a page and it showed the team growing to more pics of Jenny and Lester, then less of Cutter more Danny, Sarah, and Becker.

" How did these get in here?" Connor asked.

Ashley shrugged. " Someone else must have known."

" Becker."

" Becker?"

" Yeah, believe it or not. He kinda had a crush on you." Connor grinned.

" Nah, he liked Sarah." she smiled.

Connor looked through more of the old photos, and knitted his eyes. " What?" she asked.

" Cutter smiles in every picture with you."

Ashley looked down and let her tears fall. " Yeah. But he smiles in others. Here, flip to the back."

He nodded and looked at the back and gasped, reading the note. It took a few minutes because he started crying as well. " I guess he made this to make us sob like babies." he laughed.

Ashley nudged his arm and cried on his shoulder. " He made this for me-"

" He did it because he loved you."

She nodded. " I know. I wish I told him that more often. If I knew... if I knew he was going to go, I would have told him that everyday."

He wrapped his arm around her. " But, hey. We made it. We did it. We made it all this way. He would be so, so, proud of you."

" You sound like me."

" Wonder where I get it. But seriously, if he was here he would be so proud. So would Stephen."

Ashley nodded. " Yeah, but their time ended." she sat up. " But ours didn't. Not yet. We still have a long way to go. It's no where near the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Just something I wanted to come up with. And again, thank you so much for the reviews! I had an amazing time writing 'Ashley Cutter-Handson' and I hope you all had a great time reading it. <strong>

**If you have any ideas for more Primeval stories or Ashley Cutter-Handson stories, you could gladly tell me. **

**I will miss this story. I'll probably read it know and then. **

**This isn't the end, my friends. It never is. **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley sighed, her knees buckling as she stumbled into her office and sat down in a chair and took short breaths, trying to calm her racing heart race down. The team had been out in the scorching sun and Ashley felt like a mess today when she woke up, she felt sweaty and hot when she walked to the car, she swore she was about to collapse if Stephen didn't put his hand around her waist and she always looked away from her.

After trying to get creatures back through an anomaly, and running around in the scorching hot only a small breeze here and then calming her down when dripped down from her forehead.

Her eyes widen when she coughed and rested her head against the cold desk. But that barely did anything. Ashley placed her hands on the desk and coughed again, getting up her muscles aching when she got up, that earned a groan to escape her lips as she walked forward to a window.

She hadn't bothered tying her hair up earlier today because she had to try to look away from everyone, not wanting them to know that she didn't feel well. Because she never gives up, and a little fever would not stop her. But no, she regreted not putting her hair up as she tried to put the tangles away from her sweaty neck. Heat still radiated on her back and neck making her feel like a wet blanket and she couldn't breathe.

Ashley kept trying to keep calm. She felt flushed all over her body, but her face felt so... pale. She felt so trapped inside her clothes, she wore a tight shirt and tight jeans and she made her way over to the window, once she did she placed a hand over her stomach, counting the race of her heart. God, she felt like she was going to throw up.

When she window was open she sighed as sudden air washed over her. _Oh, now the air comes! _She thought angrily, but drank it all in, trying to tame her fevered blood. All day she felt her stomach twist as she was going to throw up, or she felt too cold, but now, she felt so hot.

Her breath became into short pants and despite the refreshing air she still had difficulty drawing breath, the damp fabric of her shirt clinging onto her ribs.

" Are you alright?" Ashley was startled to see her father standing over by her desk. Stephen had to go somewhere, and she didn't know exactly where. She hadn't heard him come in, but maybe that was because her pulse roared in her ears, leaving her light headed and sick to her stomach. She struggled to find her voice, wiping a dribble of sweat of her neck.

" Just a little hot, that's all." she swallowed thickly, praying her heart face would slow down before she passed out.

She swayed to her feet to her heart beat, and she saw that her father had wrapped an arm around her. She thanked him silently when he wasn't wearing his jacket, he wore a short sleeved shirt. She was going to lean against him, but didn't, she could stand on her own.

_No, I can't. _

Cutter's brow creased in worry and he held the back of his hand to her fevered cheeks. She looked hot and her skin was flushed. Cutter held onto her tightly. That's why she was acting so strange, he felt horrible that he didn't know she was ill.

Suddenly, black spots flecked Ashley's vision.

" I can't...breathe," she panted thinly, the darkness finally taking over and she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

><p>She woke up groaning. She looked around and found herself in a room, but it wasn't her flat... she looked closer and blinked, she wasn't at Stephen's place. She was at Cutter's.<p>

She pressed her lips together. " How are you feeling?" She looked up to see her father standing by the doorway and then grabbed a small chair and sat next to her, his blue eyes shinning with worriment.

Ashley breathed, she felt a little better. But everything was still dizzy. " I feel... I think- I'm okay." she nodded, finally finding an answer. " But why am I in your house?" she asked, her eyes flicking over to the room. " And your room?" she added.

" My house was quicker to get too." he answered.

She nodded her head. " Alright, well, I'm just gonna get out-"

" Oh no you don't!"

Ashley looked up as her father lay her back down, giving her a tiny glare, and she glared back up at him. " Excuse me, I think I know when I feel fine." she sniffled, although she was lying. Cutter gave her a look.

" Not falling for that, Ashley." he said and she huffed in annoyance.

" Well, what if there's another anomaly? Hmm?"

" The rest of them team and I will take care of it."

She scowled. " So, what? I'm just going to stay here? And when you come back... you'll babysit me?" she asked.

He nodded.

" Seriously?" she asked, not amused.

" You're not well. It's not a cold. You have a horrible fever, Ashley."

She blinked... she thought it was just something like a cold. She looked away. " But is it...really that bad?"

He nodded again. " Ugh, I can't just stay here-"

Cutter gave her a look. " You know, for someone who said they couldn't breathe a little while ago, you seem to have got quit a lot to say between all your breaths." he stated, and she threw him another glare.

Ashley looked up, and pressed a hand to her forehead and hissed at the burning touch and pulled her hand away before snuggling back into the sheets, feeling her neck still sweaty.

" You can get one of my shirts, if you want." Ashley glanced at him and felt heat creep up on her neck.

" Uh..." she took a deep breath, feeling a bit awkward, but she was still sweaty and she felt her clothes were still tight. " Okay, alright. Could you grab me one?" she asked, looking at him.

He nodded and got up, went to his closest, and got out a shirt and handed it to her. " Tell me when you're done, okay? Just to make sure you're gonna be okay." he said. She sat on the bed, looking at the door his shirt clutched in her hands and smiled, looking down. She always thought it was sweet that her father cared about her so much.

" You're not gonna leave me, are you?" she asked with a smirk and a sniff.

He laughed. " Nope. You're sick. I can't just leave you." he added, getting up and opened the door, before closing it.

Ashley sighed and took off her shirt, quickly put on his shirt, gently took off her shoes and left them on the side of the bed. She looked down and swayed a bit, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and she was still wearing her jeans, did he have any shorts from when Helen was still here?

She felt her eyes grow heavy, but not when something started coming up and her stomach grumbled. She felt her knees buckle as she slowly walked to the door with shaking hands, more sweat dripping down her forehead. " Dad..." she moaned, holding onto her stomach. _God, I feel like such a stupid teenager. _She rolled her eyes at herself. He didn't come yet, she swallowed thickly not liking the idea of something coming up. " Dad." she tried again and then made a noise.

He came rushing up the stairs and looked at her flushed face. " I feel," she hiccuped. " I feel like I'm gonna throw up. W-Where's your bathroom?" she asked, clutching her stomach and to her surprise, he suddenly lifted her up and dashed over to the bathroom.

" Do you still feel like you're gonna be sick?"

She felt better and was going to nod, but her stomach grumbled and she quickly shook her head, letting it all go into the toilet, her body aching with each noise she made and she felt her stomach twist and her throat feel try, Cutter pulled her hair up and wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

><p>" Feeling better?"<p>

" Do you have to ask that every minute?"

" Well, you did just throw up a few minutes ago."

Ashley sighed as she sat on the couch this time, her eyes still glued onto the screen. " I'm fine, still hot though and I'm shaking."

Cutter nodded and got up went to the kitchen as Ashley kept watching TV 'Jurassic Park' she sighed, the movie had just started and she felt her stomach sink when she saw the characters digging up fossils, she looked over her shoulder when her father sat down next to her.

" That used to be me. Everything was so simple. Then I found that damn anomaly." she whispered, pulling her knees to her chest.

" If only it was that easy." Cutter agreed, leaning back with her. Ashley's eyes then eyed as she looked at everything on the coffee table. There was everything: a bottle of water, a bowl of ice water, a washcloth, a spoon, and a jar of peanut butter. " There," he pointed. " Is for you."

She raised her eye brow as he dipped the washcloth into the ice water and laid it gently on her forehead, patting it slightly. She closed her eyes at the cool water and smiled slightly. " You didn't need to keep an eye on me, you know." she said as he dipped the washcloth again and laid it down on her neck, lightly dabbing it against her neck as he did with her forehead.

" I did. I'm your father, I haven't been there for you for long, so here I am now." her eyes soften at him, and he looked her in the eye before avoiding her and dabbing the cloth on the other side of her neck.

" You've been there. I just didn't know you were my real dad." she confessed and watched him put the cloth away and pick up a jar of peanut butter, she licked her lips and sighed.

" Did you eat anything today, Ashley?" he asked her. She winced when she knew she had to tell him the answer.

" No," she trailed off, seeing his eyes slightly narrow. " I couldn't get it down." she added.

" Well here," he dipped the spoon into the peanut butter and gave her a smile.

Ashley sniffed. " Why peanut butter?" she asked, eyeing it.

" My mum always gave it to me when I was younger when I had a fever or the flu."

She gave a small smile. " Mummy's boy?" she asked.

He laughed and she smiled again. " Does it help with an upset stomach?" she asked him.

" I don't know, actually."

She snorted. " That's the first."

He threw her a look. " But I do know if you want to throw up again, it'll taste the same comin' up as it did goin' down."

Ashley gave a disgusted face and looked away, pushing him a little and laughed. " Ew! You're so gross."

Cutter laughed again and scooted closer to his daughter and looked over at her. " Alright, open your mouth." Her eyes widen, knowing he was going to feed it too her, and he was doing it to be funny. She pulled a face but obeyed and took a few bites, it not really tasting like anything, but she was still hungry. And when she ate it, she was surprised and happy when it all came down and not back up.

After a while minutes of laughing and watching more movies Ashley yawned on her father's arm. " You tired?" he asked, glancing over at her.

" Yeah. I've been playing child games with Professor Cutter, watching movies, and laughing so hard I almost cried. Of course I'm tired." she snapped lightly, glancing back up at him.

" Jeez, you're grumpy when you're tired."

" Dad,_ everyone's _grumpy when they're tired." she stated.

He pressed his hand to her forehead and cheeks and smiled and sighed in relief. She didn't know he was keeping it all in, and she just had a fever. She smiled again and yawned, feeling her eyes go heavy.

" Well, you're feeling cooler. Do you feel better?"

" Yes. Actually, I do."

He smirked. " Told you peanut butter would work."

" Peanut butter had nothing to do with this!" she laughed.

" Yeah it did."

She huffed in annoyance once again and smiled at her father. " Thanks, dad." she smiled. " Even though I didn't need caring, you cared for me anyways. That's really sweet, and you stayed with me. My "parents" never actually did that before that's why I just tried to shrug it off, I've always done that."

Cutter gave her a sad look. " You're parents never...cared?"

She took her head. " No, no! My mother did and so did my older brother. Just, they were always busy. My "dad" well... he left us when we were younger." His eyes widen at the thought and she shook her head, her brown hair swaying.

"No. Not.. he wasn't an alcoholic or he wasn't abusive. He was just got into a lot of fights with my mum. " she shivered, realizing that if was all a lie and her real mother was pretty crazy.

" Good." Cutter said and Ashley chuckled. He lifted her up and she squeaked as he carried her to his room and laid her on bed.

She grumbled. " You don't need to carry me."

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. " Get better soon, Ashley." he whispered and as he was about to leave, but she blinked and called his name, making him turn around and face her.

" You don't.. I mean, could you stay? " he just stared and she regreted what she just said. " I'm not, I- "

She stopped when he pulled up a small chair and sat down next to her, intertwining his fingers with hers and kissed her palm, letting go over her fingers and wrapping an arm around her and she smiled, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't judge me! I know not most fanfics have other one-shots with their characters, and I wanted to do this. Although, most people probably don't read my Ashley Cutter-Handson story XD But that's okay, I write it because I love writing, but I do love reviews. <strong>

**I hoped you enjoyed! **

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	9. Chapter 9

He stomach grumbled. He had no idea what time it was, he realized, or how long it was since he had last eaten, and even then it had only been a slice of Apple Danish washed down by a cup of tepid coffee. Deciding the email could wait, Cutter went in search of sustenance.

His footsteps echoed hollowly as he walked across the cement floor of the loading bay, the quality of the echo changing as he entered the corridor of offices and laboratories that led down to the team's rec room.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the glass of the vending machine, and ran his hand through his dark blond rat's nest he called hair, trying to bring it back to its normal sense of order. Then he fed a handful of coins into supplement bar that sounded both healthier and tastier than it was, and diet caffeine-free low-sodium soda that was essentially fizzy water. Collecting his bounty, Cutter headed back toward his office.

Re-entering the loading bay from the other side, he saw that the light was on in Lester's office. The man was a bureaucratic machine. Cutter watched a shadow move against the wall, but didn't see Lester himself. Shrugging, he wandered back through to his own office, peeling back the foil on his multigrain treat and eating half of it before he sat back behind his desk.

" What are you doing here so...early?"

Cutter stopped quickly, and turned around slowly a small smile playing on his face, his smile fell when he saw the figure. Ashley Cutter-Handson was leaning against one of the wall's. But that didn't bother him, her look bothered him. Her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail, purple bags were under her brown eyes, she looked a little cold, she wore a long sleeved shirt, one sleeve was pulled down while the other was rolled up and the top part fell slightly off her shoulder, she wore jeans, and her shoes were off.

He gave her a sad look. " I feel asleep," he answered, walking towards her and giving her a small hug. " What are you doing here?"

Ashley raised a hand to her mouth and yawned, her eyes closing slightly, before fluttering open. " I," she yawned again. " was working. Couldn't go to sleep, I had to finish work." she told him with a small smile.

Cutter frowned. " Get some sleep."

She nodded, her head dropping down as her hair covered her eyes. " I will," she said, with a slight roll of her eyes. As she kissed his cheek and moved, he felt his body tense when he saw her walking away. She worked too hard. His blue eyes widen when he saw her turn around and look at him.

" What?"

" Something's wrong."

" Nothing's wrong."

" Well, then something's up."

He gave her a look. " Go to bed, Stephen must be worried sick."

" I'm going with you." she stated, folding her arms over her chest.

Cutter sighed and she gave him another cute smile, before walking in front of him and towards his office.

* * *

><p>Cutter ran a hand over his face and looked down at Ashley, who had finally fallen asleep, leaning her head against his shoulder by an accident.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

He looked down and back at her. They locked eyes and she spun around, not looking back. He couldn't see it, but he knew she was battling herself and everything that happened. Connor held his breath, and made a move to walk over to her but stopped himself.

" She needs to be alone."

Connor turned around to see Captain Becker. " 'Course she does," he sighed, annoyed.

" She's been through a lot. You all have been."

He clenched his fists. " You think I can't see that?" Becker just stood, but his shoulders slightly slumped. Tears burned Connor's eyes and let them fall. " Sorry...I just, he was- I couldn't-Cutter was-" he said, more tears falling, Becker nodded.

" I'm sorry." Becker said, gripping the young man's shoulder and nodded.

" I know." he whispered. " But it's not like that. When...," he gulped. " When Stephen died. She never...she said she didn't feel well to Cutter. She tried to stay strong, and she was. She was still herself. But one day, she just...she snapped. She slowly started to break down, Cutter saw her. He tried to help, he really did. But...it-she managed to get through it. But when you came she thought you had replaced him...she just, broke. But she still managed. What is going to happen now?" tears fell from his down, sliding down his cheeks. " Will she-I don't want to break fully. She's going to shut us away, she gonna-she's gonna try to stay strong. She fights her emotions."

Memories of the professor flashed through his mind and he glared when the captain didn't answer. He looked up and saw him looking away, lost in his thoughts. " I-I can't do this without them." Connor whispered.

Becker turned to him and blinked, something burning in his eyes. " Connor," he blinked, Becker didn't really call him that. " You can do this. So can Abby. So can Jenny. So can Ashley." he whispered. " You are all strong. You will get through this," he looked briefly away from Connor and somewhere else. " _She _will get through this."


End file.
